


Water - the same and yet so different

by hab318princess



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hab318princess/pseuds/hab318princess
Summary: Based on the prompt 'Wet' on Rough Trade  - workshopCase - drink driving / vehicular manslaughter





	

DI Robbie Lewis grimaces. The rain is pouring outside.

“Forensics have put up a tent. We won’t lose too much evidence.” James Hathaway advises. 

“It’s not that. I miss sunshine. Two years of sunshine.” 

“I remember news of a hurricane…” James pours cold water on Robbie’s reminiscing. The ocean had been warm and he’d liked his down time.

“Don’t interrupt me when I’m having a moment.”

“Of course, Sir.”

Robbie doesn’t respond. 

*****  
“Since when do Oxford coppers come to Blackpool?” DI Jackson questions them on arrival at the Lancashire force police station.

“We were invited. I understand you’ve arrested our murderer?”

“Suspect. He is a suspect.” 

“Of course.”

“And Oxfordshire Constabulary would not have sent a DI if they were sure.”

Robbie holds his tongue. He is after all on the other man’s patch. 

“We are sure. But the DI has not seen the Illuminations since he took his children.” James lies and Robbie is thankful. It’s not as if they want everyone to know that they’ve promised themselves a…

“James, did you hear what DI Jackson said?”

“Sorry, what?” 

“They have Parker in an interview room. Let’s go.” Robbie is impatient. The man had been arrested twelve hours ago. “We don’t have that much time.”

Robert Parker confesses to the vehicular manslaughter under the influence of alcohol once James has produced his evidence. CCTV and number plate recognition had put the drunken man at the location. His alibi had been a lover in Blackpool. 

“DI Jackson has spoken to Beryl. She has admitted to lying. We will have to charge her with perverting the course of justice.”

“Why? It was my fault. I admit it.” 

“You killed a woman… she had a family.” Robbie punches the table. “And then you got another woman to lie for you.”

James intervenes. “DI Lewis, if you’d like to step out. DI Jackson will be able to finish the interview with me.” 

It takes a moment but Robbie lets himself be pushed out the room. DI Jackson looks at him questioningly as they exchange places. The two-sided mirror lets him see and hear what is going on.

“You ran over a woman and a child and left them to die. DI Lewis has first-hand experience of the pain that causes.” Hathaway doesn’t mince his words. “So the fact that you are ONLY going to jail, should be a good thing.”

Robbie and James leave the station late in the evening after getting a final update from DI Jackson.

“DI Lewis, I am sorry. I hadn’t known. But you’ll be pleased to know that Mr Parker will be at the Magistrates Court tomorrow. Then we’ll ship him to Bullingdon for Oxford Crown Court on Monday.”

Once outside they make their way to beach. “Let’s find a B&B. We won’t be needed in Oxford until Monday.” Robbie pulls James close. “Fulfil that bucket list item you’ve got.”

******  
DI Jackson is fuming.

“Seriously, now I’ve got to process that? DI Lewis, skinny dipping at midnight. With a naked DS. Shit…”

***** 

“Well, at least we won’t be arrested this time.” James grins as he falls into the waves. 

“And it’s warm. The water is clear.” Robbie follows the younger man into the Caribbean. “There has to be a perk of having made friends here.”

“I can’t imagine that the two years were taxing?”

“Well, there was that hurricane, lad.” Robbie silences James with a kiss.

 

Fin


End file.
